


Use Your Words

by tunamayo



Category: Free!
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, ok it's mostly foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunamayo/pseuds/tunamayo
Summary: Makoto and Haru have always relied on their ability to understand each other through silent communication, but Haru's request to try a new position in bed forces him to speak up.





	

It always started with a touch.

A hesitant hand sliding down just barely under the hem of his underwear. A signal saying _I want to touch you more._ A request asking _Do you want it, too?_

Just a moment ago, Makoto and Haru had been lying in bed with the lights still on, facing each other as they talked about nothing in particular. It was their usual way of unwinding after a long day of adult responsibilities and too much time spent apart. But a gap in their conversation gave Makoto an opportunity to move closer, bringing his mouth to Haru’s for what felt like more than a simple goodnight kiss. 

Their insistent tongues twisted around each other, warm and wet. Haru sometimes wondered objectively if they were kissing correctly; they only had each other for comparison, so there was no way to be sure. Regardless, he knew that the feel of Makoto’s slick tongue sliding together with his own was enough to make his body tremble with pleasure every time.

Haru became so focused on the kiss that he barely noticed the warmth of Makoto’s hand on his side as it moved lower, gentle fingertips pushing below his waistband. Since their first time together, this had been Makoto’s preferred way of initiating sex. With a single touch, he managed to convey his intentions. His hand moved lower, reaching around to massage the firm flesh of Haru’s backside. _Is it all right to keep going?_

Haru heard him loud and clear. And he absolutely wanted more.

He sent his own silent signal in the form of a hand underneath Makoto’s shirt, lightly dragging his fingernails up and down the ripples of the muscular surface. Makoto broke away from the kiss, giving a final peck to Haru’s forehead as he sat up to remove his shirt. 

Before Haru even had a chance to give him a proper look, Makoto was getting on top of him, resting on his elbows and knees while placing innocent kisses all over Haru’s neck. Haru moaned softly, unsure if he wanted things to move faster or slower as he held on to the back of Makoto’s neck. He could feel the heat radiating from both of their eager bodies and quickly realized their dicks were only separated by about two centimeters and the thin fabric of their underwear. It took every bit of self-control he had not to push his own hips upward to rub against Makoto. But he figured that even if they stayed in this position, Makoto would soon feel him one way or another.

Faster, he decided; he definitely wanted things to go faster. Haru started to wonder if he was being teased on purpose; knowing Makoto, he probably wasn’t even sure himself. But intentional or not, the longer he felt that agonizing deprivation, the more anxious he got to take control. 

_Touch me, please, just touch me_ , he wanted to scream. Instead, he put his hands on either side of Makoto’s face to stop his kisses from traveling any farther down his neck. Makoto stopped and looked up into Haru’s eyes, both of their faces flushed and flustered, breath becoming progressively ragged.

“Makoto…” Haru spoke his name quietly, difficult to hear over their heavy breathing.

Makoto smiled to let him know he understood. Whenever Haru stopped him like that, it always meant the same thing. “It’s OK. You can be on top.” But when Haru kept staring at him, he realized there was something more that his partner must have wanted.

Haru realized he’d have to say it, as awkward and selfish as it was. It wasn't something he could expect Makoto to infer just from staring at him, so he was forced to rely on his words. “This time, could we try it from behind?” 

He knew that Makoto was hesitant about being taken from behind; they had talked about it before, how the thought of not being able to see Haru was unnerving. And because of this, they had always done it face-to-face when Haru was on top. But the thought of being behind Makoto, seeing his back muscles, feeling them pressed against his body as he thrust into him made Haru’s body ache. It was a lust that had only ever been satiated when he was alone, when all he had were his own lewd thoughts and his right hand. 

“Do you hate seeing my face that much?” Makoto joked, though Haru sensed a bit of insecurity in the question.

“It’s not like that.” Haru quickly responded with his most straightforward reassurance. 

Makoto smiled back, a genuine smile, as he nodded his sincere understanding and approval. He started to lie down onto his stomach before Haru stopped him.

“Not yet.” He guided Makoto onto his back and straddled him, steadying himself on his elbows and knees like Makoto had done before, leaning down for a kiss while slowly grinding against him. _If you won’t touch me, I’ll just have to touch you instead._

His heart was racing as their cocks rubbed together, the friction of their boxer briefs making him more and more impatient to toss them aside. Makoto’s vibrating moans made Haru think he probably wanted the same. He moved away from Makoto’s mouth, biting his own bottom lip to keep from making too much noise. He wanted to hear Makoto and only Makoto, clearly and without being stifled by their kiss. He closed his eyes and listened, letting the sounds bring him to an even deeper arousal. 

While getting lost in his own desires, Haru suddenly felt his sleeve being tugged on and realized he had forgotten to remove his shirt. He knew that Makoto felt embarrassed when he was the only one undressed for too long, so he obediently took it off before returning to his partner’s skin. 

He moved his body back a little and leaned down again, placing his mouth over a nipple, flicking his tongue across it, biting gently to encourage its erection. He used his hand for the other, pinching and pulling until they were swollen and throbbing. Despite Makoto’s desire getting increasingly louder, Haru could hardly hear him over his own muffled breathing and wet sucking sounds.

Haru loved feeling Makoto’s hand in his hair, and that’s where it usually ended up, stroking it affectionately. When he touched him like this, like he always did, it was easy to forget how strong he actually was. Gentle, loving touches were all he knew. Makoto continued touching him all the way down his back, his middle finger suddenly pressing against Haru’s entrance. He arched his back and gasped in surprise and pleasure, pushing back against the finger, trying to accept it inside.

“You sure you wanna be on top?” Makoto laughed.

Gentle, loving touches from a gentle, loving dork. Haru glared at him and playfully bit down on his nipple as Makoto cried out in alarm more than pain. “I’ll bite harder next time,” he warned.

“You promise?” Makoto laughed again, as Haru buried his face against his chest. “I can feel you smiling, Haru.”

“Shut up,” he responded, embarrassed, and intended to shut him up by going back to work, kissing down Makoto’s stomach little by little, following the small line of hair conveniently leading the way to the top of his underwear. Makoto rested his hand on Haru’s head, just to feel the connection. 

Haru wasted no time pulling off Makoto’s underwear, quickly removing his own so that Makoto wasn’t the only one naked. He guided Makoto’s legs open and knelt between them, placing one hand on his inner thigh, the other on his partially erect cock, the tip already wet. Haru rubbed the shaft slowly, moving the foreskin up and down, just barely exposing the head with each downward movement. Pre-cum continued to trickle out, running in rivulets over Haru’s hand. He bent down and put his mouth over the tip, moving his tongue back and forth just under the foreskin and around the head, taken aback by how loud his own breathing had become. Makoto’s moaning also became louder and more frequent, every exhale filled with pleasure as he encouragingly stroked Haru’s hair. 

He felt Makoto shift and glanced up to see that he had propped himself up on one arm in order to watch Haru more easily. As their eyes met, Haru was ridiculously, embarrassingly turned on by how beautiful he looked, eyes half closed, mouth agape, face red and sweaty as he moaned Haru’s name completely unabashed. Haru moved his free hand to his own cock, touching himself while continuing to pleasure Makoto with his mouth, licking his full length, fitting as much of it into his mouth as he could. They were both completely hard, gasping with restless breaths. He kept his eyes locked onto Makoto’s as his tongue swirled around his cock, pre-cum mixing with spit, Makoto’s whimpering moans mixing with Haru’s own erratic breathing. 

If Haru wasn’t careful, they were both going to come just from this. Despite his body telling him to continue, he had to stop. He reluctantly removed his mouth and lay down on his side, lightly kissing the inside of Makoto’s thigh.

“Your hair tickles,” Makoto somehow managed to giggle through gasps as he lay back down.

Haru brought his hand to the back of Makoto’s knee, the spot he knew he was most ticklish. He felt Makoto’s leg jerk away as he laughed. He was so incredibly adorable that Haru couldn’t help but smile, laughing a little himself. 

And Makoto couldn’t help but point it out. “I can hear you smiling, Haru.”

“That’s not possible.” He tickled him again, eliciting more laughter from his partner, as he delayed what he was about to do. 

Haru still remembered the first time Makoto used his tongue against his entrance. Tongues moved differently from fingers, and the added sensation of its textured surface had felt amazing. Haru hadn’t been able to bring himself to do the same for Makoto, not that he ever asked him to. Tongues just weren’t supposed to go there. Then again, Haru considered, dicks weren’t really supposed to go there either. But Haru was feeling desperate to do something, anything that could possibly match Makoto's willingness to try something new for him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think about where he was licking as he dragged his tongue in a quick upward motion.

“Ha-Haru!” Makoto’s voice had become strangely high-pitched. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to.” It wasn’t really a lie. He did want to. He wanted to want to, anyway.

“I’d really rather you be up here while you get me ready. It makes me happy to be close to your face.”

Haru wasn’t sure if he really meant that or if he was just saying it for Haru’s sake, but he wasn’t about to argue. He crawled next to Makoto and sat down, placing a generous amount of lube into his hand. He put his other hand on Makoto’s shoulder as he circled the entrance with his finger, pressing the pad firmly against it. He pushed in slowly, feeling quite a bit of resistance. He couldn’t see any signs of discomfort on Makoto’s face, so he continued to push until it was all the way in.

“You should play with yourself more,” Haru instructed, only half-jokingly, blushing at his own words.

Makoto looked away, embarrassed. “It only feels good when you do it.”

Haru’s eyes widened at the implication that Makoto had tried playing with his ass before. He felt a heat rise up through his body as he pictured it. He needed to hurry things along. Haru pulled his finger in each direction, repeatedly stretching the skin to widen the entrance. The second finger went in more easily. He bent his fingers, trying to feel the firm mass of Makoto’s prostate, now watching his face for signs of pleasure. 

“Ah, there!” Makoto closed his eyes and pulled his legs back slightly, toes curling as Haru rubbed him in the right spot. 

Haru’s cock was beginning to hurt and twitch in anticipation. He needed to be inside Makoto. He rubbed him a little more before removing his fingers. Makoto’s eyes slowly opened, and he nodded to let Haru know he was ready, too. 

Makoto turned over and propped himself up on his hands and knees. Haru put on a condom and sat up on his own knees as he got into position, putting his hands on Makoto’s hips to guide them a little lower. He stared at Makoto’s back, his muscles glistening with beads of sweat. He looked amazing, but…

“We don’t have to do this,” Haru said, as he noticed Makoto gripping the bed sheet tightly. 

“I’m just nervous. It’ll be fine once we start.”

Haru sighed; he’d have to believe him. He rubbed Makoto’s back to calm him down and used his other hand to guide his cock slowly inside, slippery against the lubricated entrance. “Try to relax.” He thought he could see Makoto becoming less tense each time he spoke to him. He tested the theory further as he pushed in all the way. “It’s in. I’m gonna pull back out now, OK?” 

He saw Makoto’s grip on the bedsheets clearly loosen. Shit, he was right; he needed to talk more, but what was he supposed to say? As he moved his hips, he could feel his body burning up. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on what he was feeling.

“It feels good inside you, Makoto… Warm… You’re so warm.” He tried describing what he felt, and it seemed to be working. Makoto tightened around his cock as he brought it in and out. 

Haru opened his eyes again and bent forward, kissing Makoto up his back. He got as far as he could before the difference in their height stopped him from reaching all the way up to his face. Haru tried to push himself inside even farther, knowing it wasn’t possible. He whispered Makoto’s name repeatedly as close as he could to his ear, not knowing what else to say to him. They both grunted and groaned with each thrust. It felt good, but something was wrong. This didn’t feel like sex with Makoto. And if it wasn’t Makoto, then what was the point?

“You’re doing so well… It feels good… Really good.“ Haru grimaced at his own words, feeling like he was in a bad adult video. He brought a hand down to stroke Makoto’s cock, trying to make this work.

When Haru was on the receiving end of this position, Makoto would wrap his arms around him and hold him, nuzzling their faces together. The way he touched him made Haru feel safe. He wanted Makoto to feel like that, too. They had always relied on understanding each other without words, but right now, words were all he had. 

He wondered if Makoto could feel his heartbeat against his back. It beat faster and more erratically as Haru started to panic. “I wanna kiss you… And hold your hand,” he confessed between gasps, hips thrusting at a steady speed. “Makoto… I wanna see your face… I wanna see your face.” He found that his panic had unexpectedly manifested into honesty. He slowed down his movements, not wanting to come while feeling this way, not sure if he even could. He needed to stop. There was no way Makoto felt good, either.

“I don’t like this,” Makoto revealed, confirming his thoughts. “I’m sorry, Haru. I don’t like it like this.”

Haru immediately paused. Makoto turned around as Haru pulled out and went beside him, gently guiding him to lie on his back. Makoto immediately pulled back his legs, reaching out for Haru as he quickly sat between them, pushing his cock in easily to continue where they left off. He put his hand under Makoto’s neck to meet his mouth for a kiss as he started to move his hips. 

Their lips parted immediately, frenzied tongues coming together, the breath pouring from their mouths growing hotter and hotter, their moans louder and louder. Haru growled softly into Makoto’s mouth, catching his tongue between his teeth to gently bite it. He didn’t care if this was the right way to kiss or not. It felt good. Everything in this moment felt so good. He stopped moving to sit up and look at Makoto’s face. 

Makoto stared back, smiling, and licked Haru’s saliva from his lips. “Don’t stop. Please, Haru,” he panted.

Haru nodded and grabbed Makoto’s hand, fingers intertwining as he brought it to rest on the pillow beside his head. He started moving again, trying to keep his thrusts at a slower pace. He wanted this to last. He leaned down to press his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder, tongue protruding slightly as he gasped in exhilaration. 

Makoto set his free hand on top of Haru’s head, caressing the nape of his neck, lightly digging in his nails, just briefly before reaching down to stroke his own cock. Haru kept a steady rhythm, increasing his thrusts little by little the more he heard his partner’s breath quickening. Makoto removed his hand and brought it across Haru’s back, embracing him as best he could with one arm, clinging to him as a means of seeking the comfort and protection that only Haru could provide. That meant he was close. Haru lifted his head and kissed Makoto before sitting back so he could move more easily, not letting go of his hand. 

“Haru… Haru… I’m close,” he moaned, sounding on the verge of tears.

Haru nodded knowingly as he moved faster, getting himself closer and closer to his own release. He started rubbing Makoto’s cock, pumping it as quickly as he could, thrusting until his hips felt almost numb. Makoto’s gasping got faster and quieter, little whimpers getting caught in his throat. For as loud as he could get sometimes, he always got quieter right before he came, like a calm before the storm.

Makoto shut his eyes and gripped Haru’s hand tightly, his toes curling and uncurling the closer he got until he finally cried out loudly in orgasm. Shuddered gasps filled the room, with Haru’s own noises adding to it a few seconds later. He let his head fall back as he moaned in ecstasy, pushing into Makoto as deeply as he could, feeling his asshole continuing to clamp down against his cock. He put his other hand on Makoto’s shoulder to steady himself as he hunched over, feeling the release throughout his entire convulsing body. 

Haru pulled out and lay on top of Makoto, paying no mind to the warm sticky substance covering his stomach. While they waited for their heaving bodies to calm down, Haru rested his head on Makoto’s chest and stared at their intertwined fingers, Makoto stroking his hair, feeling an unparalleled bliss that only came at times like these.

After a few minutes of rest, Haru sat up and removed the condom, bending over the side of the bed to grab one of the moist towelettes they kept in their nightstand. He used it to clean off Makoto's stomach first and then his own. Then he sat next to him, pulling the bedsheets over his lap.

They had always been able to understand each other without using words, but sometimes there were things that had to be said to be understood. “Thank you for trying that for me,” Haru told him, ashamed by the responsibility he felt he carried for the failed attempt.

Makoto’s grin made Haru feel less guilty. “Of course. It’s because I love you.” Haru’s heart swelled at the words. Makoto said them often, but they never lost any meaning. Makoto’s love for him was the one thing he would never doubt. “But also, thank you for making me feel comfortable through it.”

Haru’s face reddened as he remembered the things he had said in an attempt to make Makoto feel relaxed. “It’s… because I love you,” Haru reciprocated, glancing away as he felt his face getting more flushed. He said the words less often, but the sentiment was always there. It was the one thing Makoto would always be sure of. 

He returned his eyes to Makoto’s and let him see his small smile, made absolutely sure he could.

Makoto smiled back. “I can see you smiling, Haru-chan.” He reached up to place a soft hand on Haru’s cheek.

Haru nodded. _Only for you._ He lay down next to Makoto, waiting for him to turn over and shut off the light so they could get some sleep. 

“Trying something like that… Does that mean you’re bored with how things are?” Makoto asked.

Haru looked at him, surprised by the question. “No, it’s not that. I just wanted to try it.” He knew other people would probably find them boring, but Haru himself was never bored. That implied lack of interest, and he was always interested in Makoto. 

Makoto looked genuinely relieved. “I understand. But, you know, it could also be fun to try new things.” He put his hand on his chin, thinking. “Like, well, it’s a good thing you’re not allergic to any foods.”

Haru had only a vague sense of what Makoto could possibly mean by that. “Anything I have to do, you have to do, too!”

Makoto laughed. “Hmm, that’s fine, but it might be kind of hard to find stockings in my size.”

Haru wasn’t sure if Makoto was joking at this point, but he was definitely sure his own face was turning an unnatural shade of red. He rolled over so Makoto wouldn’t see him, his laughter indicating that he knew anyway. He finally felt Makoto reach over to turn off the light before lying back down next to him.

“Were you picturing it, Haru?” he asked, still laughing.

“Go to sleep!”

“You were, weren’t you? What color?”

“Makoto…”

“Sorry, sorry.” He laughed again before giving in. “Good night, Haru.”

Haru sighed and turned back over to nestle beside Makoto. He felt warm and safe; he felt like Makoto. Haru dozed off with a smile on his face, and despite the darkness, he could tell Makoto was doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've published *sweats heavily* so thank you for reading to the end! I very strongly headcanon Makoto and Haru as fairly vanilla and playful in bed. I just really wanted to show how much they love and trust each other, so hopefully that came across in my writing. ^_^


End file.
